


White Christmas

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Crossdressing, M/M, Top!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: If you jingle my bells, I'll promise you a white Christmas.





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyHoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHoon/gifts).



It wasn't that their love life was getting boring, it was more like Jihoon just wanted something _more_.

 

Having been in a relationship with Seungcheol for four years now, they have both been open with each other. They were each other's first in the bedroom (their first kisses were different but they decided not to ponder upon it anymore) and they only got to do the deed simply. It wasn't that Jihoon was _irritated_ at that... okay, he _was_.

 

Sure, plain old vanilla was good—of _course_ it'd be good, they've been doing it for four years that way, it _should_ be good—but Jihoon had something in him that wanted something much bolder, something that could make him go... _wild_ , he wanted to let everything go, just forget about everything around him because of how hard Seungcheol would take him.

 

It was actually not surprising for Jihoon's friends. They already anticipated this, what with all the manga he read back then during classes. They could have just shrugged it off if they caught him reading _Tokyo Ghoul_ or _Dice_ or _Magi,_ but what they saw was high definition png files of _Blood Blank_ , _Yarichin Bitch Club,_ and _Never Understand_. It was a pretty weird coming out story but they decided to forget it.

 

So here he was, tiptoeing outside the house he and Seungcheol lived in as if someone would actually catch him doing something weird. He finally reaches the gate and sees a small brown paper bag with a small piece of paper stapled on it, his name in bold. He instantly snatches it and sprints inside, ignoring the numerous children caroling on the streets as they made merry, lights flickering on as they celebrated  before slamming the door close.

 

Jihoon actually hated how Seungcheol seemed to come home later and later by the day because of all the work his boss made him do but it now made him feel less anxious because he was reassured that no one would suddenly catch him in his act right now.

 

Walking towards the living room, he flops himself down the couch, paper bag on his lap. He stares down, breathing in deep before snapping it open. He instantly sees red and a few hints of white. Just the thought of what he has planned for tonight ignited him.

 

He knew that his plan wouldn't fail. He knew Seungcheol from inside and out. Despite the elder denying any kinks he has when Jihoon confronted him a few months back, he still knew what pushed Seungcheol's buttons. And when would be a better date to execute his plan? Why, during one of the most awaited holiday holidays of the year, of course.

 

Pulling the contents out, his palm meets soft and velvety cloth. He unfolds it and spreads it wide in the air, a smile playing on his lips when he sees the garb.

 

_Perfect._

 

 

 

It was around five in the afternoon when Jihoon starts fixing up the house. And by _fixing_ , he meant readying the props for his plan, not arranging the Christmas lights or fixing the balls hanging on their Christmas tree. He'd rather fix his own balls uncomfortably tucked in his panties.

 

Shuffling about, he cleans up the plates he just ate dinner with, not even bothering to ready Seungcheol's dinner because he knows that the elder would prefer not eating supper, and heads up to their shared bedroom.

 

Getting a wooden chair from the other room, Jihoon all but drags it on the floor, the irritating scratching on the floor making his eye twitch. Getting it in their bedroom, he places the chair just a few spaces away from the foot of their bed placed in the middle of the room.

 

Going back to the spare room, he drags the tall, oblong shaped mirror back in their room and places it in front of the chair.

 

He tests it out, sitting on the chair and he sees his own reflection in front of him. He feels a blush color his cheeks from the sight of his attire.

 

He had a red Santa helper dress on. Shoulders bared, red ribbons the only thing attaching the dress onto his shoulders, his white and smooth skin showing. The red sleeves reaching just above his thumbs, the cloth around his wrists loose, the sleeves designed to gradually get looser and looser as it reaches the hands. The edges on the sleeves two inches of fluffy white cotton, as well as on the shoulders. Two big balls of cotton adoring the middle of the dresses, starting just below the off-shoulder. The dress ended just above his mid-thigh, to the point where the red panties he had on peeked when he sat down because of how short it was.

 

Seeing to it that his attire was okay, he stands up and grabs the paper bag stashed in his drawer and gets the last of the contents. The thigh high stockings and the Santa hat.

 

Sitting back on the chair, he looks at himself and places the hat properly on his head, tilting it slightly to the said to make him look cuter and smaller. Reaching down, he puts the thigh highs on, reaching just above his knees.

 

Standing up, he looks at himself and turns around, looking behind him to see his reflection. He leans slightly down, placing a hand on the chair and he sees the tinge of red panties peeking subtly in the mirror.

 

He looked perfect.

 

 

It was around six already when Jihoon started getting bored. He was just lying on the bed, still waiting for Seungcheol to come home when an idea pops in his head.

 

Knowing that Seungcheol was about to leave from work at this hour, Jihoon decides to give mini presents to the elder. 

 

He grabs his phone on the bedside table and scurries to sits on the chair. He opens the camera and snaps a picture of him on the mirror. A small smile just on his lips, head tilted to the side.

 

Looking at it, he finds the image nice and sends it to Seungcheol with the text _Merry Christmas honey ;)_.

 

Deciding to turn it up a notch, Jihoon scoots more into the chair, raising his legs up so he could push his knees onto his chest. Finally deeming the position good, he snaps a picture, head burrowed into his knees as he hid, the only point he wanted to show was the red panties peeking from his dress.

 

Thinking it was good, he sends it again and walks his way back to the bed. He flops himself there and waits a few minutes before his phone vibrates continuously, a small chuckle leaving him.

 

_Aww youre so cute bb merry christmas ;) ill be on my way home w8 for me ;*_

_6:46 p.m._

 

_What in actual fuck jihoon wait for me im on my way_

_6:48 p.m._

 

Laughing at the contrast, Jihoon stretches his arm in the air, camera pointed to his body. He bends his knees up, pressed together. His unoccupied hand reaching to pull the edge of the dress up, revealing his lingerie fully. He stares up at the camera and does the only pose he does on every picture. He opens his eyes slightly wider, lips parted slightly as he bit his tongue. Seungcheol told him one too many times that he looked cute in that pose.

 

He snaps the picture and sends it immediately. Not even waiting for the reply, he rolls on his stomach as he goes on his knees, his ass raised up in the air. It takes a few minutes of difficulty for him to snap the view of his ass but he finally gets it and he sends it to the elder.

 

He doesn't even have to think who the sender was when the phone goes wild. He laughs when he sees the texts.

 

_I cant believe u. Fucking wait for me_

_6:59 p.m._

 

_WHATDNSK godamsndit ji im ttyifn to drive right jwo_

_7:00 p.m._

 

_U fckign wait midget ur gonan get it_

_7:00 p.m._

 

Just as he finishes reading the last text, he hears a car pull up. He walks to the window and sees Seungcheol's car.

 

_'That's the fastest he has ever driven,' he laughs._

 

He walks to the side of the bed and stands there, waiting for the elder to come.

 

Fast steps going up the stairs reaches him before the door opens wide revealing a disheveled Seungcheol who still had his suit on, black hair still slightly gelled tidily. He sees as his eyes instantly grow wide.

 

Smiling, Jihoon twirls before tilting his head to the side, head casted down as he looks up through his eyelashes towards Seungcheol who visibly breathed fast and hard. "Do you like it, Cheollie?"

 

The elder walks towards him, kicking his shoes off in the process and next thing he knew, Seungcheol was already in front of him. The man's hand on his forearm and he squeezes, making him look up to see big, black eyes staring at him. "You look really pretty, baby."

 

Feeling his shyness kick in, he shakes it away, wanting to lead tonight. He slides a hand up Seungcheol's back and grips on the suit. "Really?" He moves closer, removing any space separating him from the elder, his mouth now only a breath away from Seungcheol's neck. "Pretty enough to fuck, baby?"

 

He feels the hand on his arm tighten, he smirks at how his words caught Seungcheol off guard.

 

A leg moves itself in between his and he knows exactly just what Seungcheol was trying to do. He clicks his tongue and moves to the side, making the elder trip and fall on the bed.

 

He stares down at Seungcheol who was rolling himself onto his back. Eyes now twinkling with mischief, Jihoon walks in between Seungcheol's parted legs, leaning down, he grabs the tie around his neck and pulls the elder up. "I'll be leading tonight, Cheollie."

 

Seungcheol doesn't refrain the groan leaving him when he gets pulled and pushed towards the chair. "Wha-"

 

"Just watch," Jihoon laughs before he retracts himself.

 

Seungcheol watches with curious eyes as Jihoon grabs his phone on the drawer and taps on it. The room resounds with the soft beat coming from the speakers connected to Jihoon's phone. The distinct beat of _Twista's Wetter_ playing in the background.

 

Finally reaching Seungcheol's front again, Jihoon slowly places his arms loosely around Seungcheol's shoulders as he moves to straddle the elder. Legs on either side of Seungcheol as he leans his head to the elder's neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin.

 

Seungcheol, still not catching up with what was happening, just wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist, not wanting for the younger to fall. Out of all the things he could point out, he only manages to say one thing. "The song isn't Christmas themed."

 

It only takes a second before Jihoon pulls away, staring at Seungcheol with a pout before laughing. "I don't care. I'm trying to be sexy. Shut up."

 

Hearing the younger's blunt words, Seungcheol lets out a loud laugh before tightening his hold around the younger, pressing a soft kiss on a bare shoulder. "You're so cute, Ji."

 

Jihoon only furrows his eyebrows after hearing this. He leans back in and nips a particularly harsh bite on Seungcheol's neck, making the elder hiss in pain. "I wasn't going for the cute approach, you shit."

 

"Yeah? Well what were you trying to accomplish, baby?"

 

Squinting, Jihoon licks the bite mark he just inflicted on the man. "I was trying to be sexy, honey." His voice now getting low, almost a whisper, and he knows that it affected Seungcheol as he practically felt something stsrt pressing against his panty. Seeing this, Jihoon presses more kisses, his fingers now sliding up to tangle itself in Seungcheol's hair as he starts moving his hips. 

 

He hears a low hiss come from Seungcheol, hands gripping on his sides making him grind faster, knowing that his advances worked on Seungcheol. Soft moans slipping past his mouth, Jihoon smirks when Seungcheol all but moans on his shoulder, the bulge digging against his crotch warm despite it being enclosed in his slacks.

 

Loving the reactions he got from the elder, he doesn't stop his rutting. Soft mewls leaving Jihoon's lips as he smirks, the idea of Seungcheol going crazy for him making him harder.

 

It was a few more grinds when Jihoon realizes that he lost control over his hips when Seungcheol's hands practically moves him, the elders hands forcing his hips to grind against his crotch.

 

"A-Ah, Cheol, wait, _fuck_ ," Jihoon arches his back when Seungcheol palms go down, hands creeping up the skirt as he palms Jihoon's panty-clad buttocks, "I-I'm not, don't. _ugh shit_ , you bastard."

 

It takes everything in Jihoon's trembling body to push away from Seungcheol, surprising the latter, as he hops off. Panting hard as he stood up in front of Seungcheol.

 

"Ji, why can't we just-" Seungcheol's whine gets cut off when Jihoon all but slaps his lips lightly.

 

"I wanna do this, shut up. Just watch," a blush permanently plastered on his cheeks from the rubbing they just did added with the embarrassment now coursing through him.

 

Seungcheol, being the skeptic he is, just watches intently on the shaky man in front of him. He smirks out how cute Jihoon looked, ignoring the fact that the younger knew exactly that he had a thing for off-shoulders... and skirts... and just Jihoon in general. But his smirk gets wiped off when he realizes that the song ends, changing into the steady beat of _TVXQ's Before U Go_.

 

Eyes growing wide at what he sees, he wants to laugh at how Jihoon was acting in front of him but can't because he actually had the decency to grow harder.

 

Jihoon's eyes were hooded and oozing with lust, lips parted slightly as it glistened lightly with spit and curved in a mischievous smirk. The hat on his head threatening to fall off but it only added to his concept. The skirt on his dress now slightly messed up because of their previous actions.

 

But what made Seungcheol actually gulp the lump in his throat was when Jihoon faced his back on him, the younger's hands slowly trailing down to rest on his hips as he swayed from side to side, moving fluidly in time with the mellow song. The way Jihoon moved his body made wonders to his friend down below. And next thing he knew, Jihoon was back on his lap, but their position different as Jihoon had his back pressed against his chest.

 

What forced Seungcheol to moan was the hands suddenly gripping on the sides of his thighs. Jihoon had his head tilted to the side and Seungcheol regrets looking up as he instantly sees their reflection. Their eyes lock with each other, a deep moan leaving him. His cock throbbing harder in his slacks when Jihoon smirks and finally decides to move his hips.

 

Jihoon starts moving his hips, ass protruding out as he gyrated his body sinfully. His cock snuggled in the crack of Jihoon's ass.

 

"F-Fuck, _Ji_. Can you just fucking _do something,"_ Seungcheol hisses through gritted teeth.

 

He watches Jihoon shake his head on the mirror making him cry out in frustration. "But it's _Christmas_!"

 

And Jihoon doesn't even stop himself from laughing out loud. "Stop being a child and let's do this for once, okay?"

 

Sighing a shaky breath, Seungcheol pouts, " _fine._ But can't you at least just... y'know, suck me off."

 

Jihoon blinks away the dazed look in his eyes and sneers at Seungcheol. "Way to ruin my plan, you shit," but he still gives in to the elder, "lie down on the bed, Cheol."

 

Smiling wide like a happy dog, Seungcheol all but sprints and jumps on the bed, making Jihoon shake his head at him for ruining his plan, and discards all his clothes. Now laying butt naked on the bed. Jihoon gets on the bed and he spreads his arms wide for him, ushering the younger to him but Jihoon only slaps his hand away.

 

"My pace, you shit. You ruined my plan."

 

Crawling on top of the elder, Jihoon has his ass faced on Seungcheol's face while his hands were already moving towards the elder's throbbing member.

 

Not really caring about the younger's words anymore, Seungcheol just ogles at Jihoon's ass swaying lightly with every flick of his wrist moving on him. "And what was that, Ji?"

 

"I wanted to do a lap dance for you, you prick," he grits before finally holding Seungcheol's cock, a moan heard from the man below him as he moves his hands slowly.

 

"Wait, _what_?" Seungcheol finally processes Jihoon's words before sighing in defeat, "let's just do it next time," he chuckles before giving in to his temptations as he rubs his palm on Jihoon's ass before leaving a harsh slap making Jihoon let out a surprised squeal. "So just carry on and suck me, honey, come on. For good ol' Christmas cheers."

 

"I'm gonna bite your dick off," Jihoon threatens, still not stopping his hands, wanting to make the member as slick as possible with Seungcheol's precum.

 

Another slap meets his cheek making him scream one more time. "Just try it, baby. I'll stop giving you the monthly supply of Coke in our freezer."

 

That does it and Jihoon leans down, taking the cock in his mouth. Tonguing the tip before leaning in more until he takes it till the hilt, feeling the elder's tip poke the back of his throat. He pulls back to spit on the cock before spreading the liquid with his hand as he bobs his hand.

 

He was just about to take Seungcheol back in his mouth when he feels his panties slide off, resting on his knees as palms knead the bare flesh. "Ch-Cheol, I- _ngh~_ "

 

Chuckling at the babbles leaving Jihoon, Seungcheol doesn't stop touching the younger's ass, watching as the white skin gets pink spots instantly because of his sensitive the other's skin was. Loving how smooth it was against his palm. Jihoon writhing against him every time he squeezed to hard and accidentally spreads the cheeks apart when he realizes that the mouth on his dick never returned. "Get your mouth moving, Ji," he coos.

 

Grumbling under his breath, Jihoon pinches Seungcheol's thigh, ignoring the smack on his ass as he takes the cock back in his mouth. Doing his best to lick and suck on the man's member when he moans in surprise at the cold air slightly puffing against his spread cheeks.

 

He was just about to pull away when Seungcheol cuts him to it. "Just continue sucking, babe."

 

Jihoon follows the man's words, feeling Seungcheol's cock throb in his mouth. And he unconsciously moans around the elder's cock when he suddenly feels something wet lurking in his crack. Cracking his shut eyes open, Jihoon feels his eyes tear up slightly at what he sees in the mirror.

 

A cock in his mouth, dress splayed messily on him and he barely makes it out but he knows that the elder was rimming him. The sight was too much for him but he couldn't take his eyes away as he continued bobbing his head up and down, the sight of his lips stretched and moving on Seungcheol's wet dick making his cock grow harder.

 

Sensing that Jihoon, too, wanted release, Seungcheol reaches his hand down in between his licks against Jihoon's pucker to jerk the younger's cock. Smirking at how Jihoon tightens around his tongue whenever he bobs his hand, he fastens his hand, as well as his tongue, sucking and nipping on the skin he can reach at his position, loving how Jihoon created vibrations against his dick.

 

It was a few more licks and sucks when Seungcheol feels the clenching around his tongue getting erratic, the younger's legs practically trembling against him and he knows that he was nearing his release.

 

Not even waiting for Jihoon's approval, Seungcheol pries the younger off him and flips their position in a split second, catching him off guard.

 

"Cheol, wha-"

 

"Come on, I wanna cum in you."

 

Jihoon doesn't need to get told twice and he scoots farther back until his head finally rests against the plush pillows, slightly getting surprised when he sees that the hat was still intact on his head.

 

Seungcheol was already lifting his stocking-clad legs, throwing the hanging panty to the side when he thinks of the latter.

 

"H-Hey, Cheol. T-Take off my stocking... We're out spreading Christmas cheer..." He mumbles.

 

Hand on his dick stopping, Seungcheol stares at Jihoon before laughing. "As much as I love the Lady Gaga reference, I actually love you in these. So, nope. Let me make love with you in peace, baby."

 

Only giggling, Jihoon spreads his legs wider, resting his limb on Seungcheol's shoulder, knowing that the elder loved him showing just how flexible he was.

 

And it _did_. Next thing he knew and Seungcheol was already leaning in, practically folding him in half as he pushes his head in. Hissing at how tight Jihoon was.

 

"This is the first time you're in me without preparation, Cheol," Jihoon practically gasps.

 

"Shit, you want t-"

 

" _No!"_ The desperation in Jihoon's scream surprising Seungcheol, "I... I like the sting... Just get on with it, bastard. Come on, ho ho ho go down my chimney bast- _fuck!_ "

 

He doesn't even get to stop his sarcastic reply when Seungcheol pushes all the way in. The elder just staying there, the two of them staring at each other as they regained their breaths.

 

It takes a few more minutes before Seungcheol wriggles around, grounding his hips slightly to makes Jihoon feel accustomed of the feeling. Wanting to get the younger's thoughts away from pain, he leans down and locks lips with him. Mouth open as he presses against Jihoon's equally open lips. Tongue pressing against tongue, the sound of their kiss resounding around the room.

 

His unoccupied hand reaching to pump Jihoon's erection, making him groan at the feeling of the younger clenching hard around him.

 

It doesn't take long before he snaps in and out of the man. Their moans filling the room together with the sound of skin slapping skin.

 

Seungcheol starting to feel his release every time he slammed in and heard Jihoon's whiny moan, only making him feel more whenever he looked down and saw how kinkily dressed the younger was. For _him_. He did this all for _him_. For the _both of them_.

 

Pushing in one more time and leaning down, he presses one last kiss before pressing their foreheads together, too lazy to move already as he fastens his jerking on Jihoon's cock. The man's clenching getting random and tighter, his moans getting louder, back practically arching off the bed as he gripped on Seungcheol's arm.

 

"Cum cum _cum_ ," he chants before a loud squeal leaves him as he comes on his stomach, some spurting on the bed, while some painted Seungcheol's abdomen.

 

It only takes a few more seconds before Seungcheol burrows his head into Jihoon's neck, pushing in one last time fully inside the man as he comes hard and deep inside.

 

Their breaths mingling with each other, the two finally regains themselves before Jihoon decides to blink away any sign of craziness in him as he practically kicks Seungcheol off him, making the man flop beside him.

 

"That was great, Ji." Seungcheol murmurs, scooting closer towards Jihoon as he hugs the man.

 

"Yeah, well... Merry Christmas?" Jihoon replies awkwardly.

 

Seungcheol only laughs at him. "If that's what it takes for you to dress up like this, then I hope every day was Christmas."

 

Jihoon only sports a blush before digging his head onto Seungcheol's chest. "Oh shut up... I wanted this, okay?"

 

Sleep starting to come over him, Seungcheol just rubs small circles on Jihoon's still covered back. "New kink?"

 

Jihoon only tightens his hug around Seungcheol, yawning, "maybe."

 

The two of them processes Jihoon's reply, making the both of them laugh tiredly.

 

Pressing one last kiss on Jihoon's forehead, Seungcheol whispers softly, "I love you, Jihoon."

 

"Mm... Love you, too, Cheol."

 

The two sleeps soundly, smiles on their faces as they fall into each others' embrace.


End file.
